16 (rochu)
by GrellSutcliff's
Summary: Read
1. 16

**Yao was getting all kinds of stares and snikers as he walked down his schools hallway. None of them were good, since they soon we're followed by whispers and dirty looks. Yao ignored them for the most part...or at least while he was in the hallway, but as soon as he turned that corner to the janitors closet, everything changed.**

"Look look look guys! He's entering the janitors closet again," Said Ruth Pristin, the popular, prettiest, and let's not forget the richest girl in school. She had a clan of over 30 other good for nothing snobs ever since she learned to talk. Yao was not very fond of her ever since he watched her kill his pet panda before his very eyes, and of course she did not get in trouble for it either. The police declared Yao as a mentally unstable kid and sent him to a special hospital. That bi***!

Everyone in the hallway giggled, even the teachers laughed, but one person didn't. He never did, actually he found everyone who laughed at and hurt Yao awful, but he promised that he would stay out of jail. His name was Ivan Braginski.

Of course, Yao never realized Ivan never laughed. He just saw the whole hallway laughing. So Yao would hide in the janitors closet and drain all his sorrows away. He didn't stay in too long though, as he was setting it up in there. Yao wasn't worried about anyone coming in since the closet was abandoned and it was to be taken down next week, and Yao was gonna be taken down with it. As soon as Yao finished setting up, he left the room and went off to class.

"Who knows the answer to 3c+8=19?" Asked the teacher, Mr. Braginski. He was around Yao's age, but he was chosen to be the substitute teacher because Mr. Watson was sick.

Immediately after Yao's hand went up so did Ruth Pristins', but instead of the teacher calling on Ruth, he called on Yao. Yao was shocked. He was never called on. He just rose his hand to get participation points. But here he was, put on the spot. Oh..He felt his face heating up with embarrassment.

"O-umm...I-I forgot..." Yao said, and his heart sank when he heard everyone bust out laughing.

"Enough!" Ivan shouted, causing a silence to fill the room. Ruth once again raised her hand to answer. "Yes Ruth" Ivan called out.

"The answer is 3...with a remainder of two" Ruth said pridefully. Ivan nodded and wrote the same equation on the board.

"Would you care to show your work?" He asked, extending his hand. Looking up, Yao thought Ivan was talking to him, but seeing Ruth get up he scolded himself for even thinking so. Yao knew the answer, he just wasn't expecting to be called on. Yao watched as Ruth put up a very familiar looking way of working that problem out. When he saw Ivan nod, Yao looked to his paper and saw the exact same thing written. (3c+8=19  
-8 -8  
3c=11  
/3 /3  
C=3r2 8-8=0 19-8=11  
3/3= 1 ruling it out then 11/3=3r2

Gasping Yao stood up with his paper in hand and declared, "She cheated!" Everyone bursted out laughing at this. Ivan walked over and took up the paper, seeing everything on the board written on his paper Ivan handed it back, looking to Ruth.

"You have detention for cheating. 15 minutes, as for you" Ivan turned to face a trembling Yao. "You have the answer on your paper..why did you lie?" Immediately, everyone in the class chimed in.

"Because he's a whore, and all he wants to do is go to the janitors closet and masturbate! He lied so you would punish him!" Ruth finished the last sentence.

One by one the tears trickled down Yao's cheeks. He really thought today was going to be special. He heard that on your birthday this school celebrated it with your favorite cake and everything goes smoothly. No mean people. Standing up, Yao ran out of the room. He was heading to the janitors closet...to drain his sorrow away.

"AIYAH!" Yao screamed, as the blood trickled from his bare chest, down to wear his blood soaked pants hem is. Hearing the scream, Ivan banged the door open to see Yao with a blooded knife and several deep cuts in his arm. Looking closely, he could see that there was a long scar all the way down his back. "I-I..." Loud sobs coming from Yao made Ivan's heart melt.

"Yao!" Ivan shouted. The first thing he grabbed was the knife then held Yao close to his Chest. "What are you doing?" Yao tried his hardest to push away from him, but that made Ivan hold tighter. "No!"

Yao fell limp in Ivan's arms and focused on breathing. His breath was getting stuck in his throat and it hurt badly. "No o-one cares...I-thought today was different...I wanted just for one day to not be known a-asssss the boy who went in the janitors closet to fuck the teachers. I really thought that today was special. That's what the school does..makes your birthday special..." Ivan brushes Yao's silk brown hair and loosens his grip.

"Happy birthday," Ivan said with a sad expression. Yao sat in silence. The only noise being him trying to breath. "...if you want, tomorrow during class I will throw you a birthday party." Yao shook his head, wiping his eyes having caught his breath. Wrapping Ivan's scarf around his arm without thinking, he then lied down on Ivan's lap.

"But everyone will laugh..." Yao began, shaking head to toe. Picking him up, Ivan opened the door and brought Yao back to the classroom.

"Don't invite them, it can be just you and me" Yao looked around blushing. Everyone was staring intensely at him and Ivan, and it made him uncomfortable. "Get back to work," Ivan stated, removing his scarf from Yao's arm. "I'm sorry...I didn't know it was your birthday. How old are you?" Yao gasped at all the blood on the scarf and went to grab it, but Ivan pulled it away.

"S-sixteen.." Yao shuddered, but Ivan just smiled and nodded. "I'm 16-" and just like that, Yao passed out. 


	2. Why?

p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"When Yao woke up, he was nice and comfortable. He felt safe...but what was it that was making him feel this way? Yao looked over, but could see no one. He looked around before giving up and thinking of other things. 'Why did that man save me?' He wondered to himself. Yao turned on his side, and could now see a huge pile of pillows. 'I must be on a bed...who's bed is it?' Yao began to panic, realizing he was all alone in an unfamiliar place./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;""Hello? Is anyone in here?" Yao called out to no answer. "Hello?...anyone" After the 10 call, Yao gave up and thought for a moment. He smiled, but it soon disappeared. "That man that helped me...He looked like my childhood friend Ivan...no...it couldn't be," Yao told himself aloud. "His parents told me that he left to go back to Russia..he was never coming back...that he hated me." Suddenly realizing something, Yao frantically felt around for something very special to him. "Where is it?" He thought aloud./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"Yao looked all over the room he was in. He checked dressers, even the vents. Yao was looking for a gift that was givin to him by that bubbly Russian a while ago right before he left and never returned. It was a stuffed panda bear, and it meant a lot to Yao, but he couldn't find it. What Yao loved the most about the bear was the fact that it was holding the Russian flag. Ivan said it meant China and Russia forever. He told Yao that if he ever felt lonely he could just talk to the little bear and Yao would remember him. Losing it meant he lost his friendship with Ivan. Even though it's been 10 years, Yao still rememed Ivan's short platinum blonde hair..He still remembered Ivan's amethyst eyes and how they sparkled when he was happy...but the biggest thing Yao remembered was his first kiss with him. They were young, but Yao swore he loved Ivan, and Ivan loved him back. Yao would never forget his first...even if it was just a quick kiss...He remembered when Ivan came close to him, held his little waist and kissed his small jaw./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"Yao felt himself breathing quicker to prevent the tears. All he wanted to do was find that bear and hug it tight. But where was it!/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"Yao's thoughts were cut short when the door opened slowly to reveal a smiling Ivan holding a big chocolate cake. "I heard it was your birthday and you weren't having a great day..so I decided to make you feel better," Ivan said, setting the cake and plates on the bed. He noticed Yao sitting on the floor with a sad expression and that just made his heart melt. "What's wrong? I thought you liked Chocolate yum yum...(REALLY GOOD CAKE) Why do you look so sad YaoYao?" Yao gasped at the familiar nickname and felt tears slide down his face. He felt his body being pressed to a large one. "Smile for me, da?" Yao sat...staring at Ivan's chest./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;""I-Ivan...I-is it really you...from so long ago?" Yao asked, a little afraid of his own words being wrong. He looked into Ivan's eyes and saw a hint of reconization. "IVAN! It really is you!" Yao exclaimed, seeing a nod come from Ivan. "I missed you...I thought you were in Russia?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;""I never went to Russia...my mom lied to you because she didn't like that I kissed you. But I never gave up..I tried to find you, and I finally did," Ivan said. "Do you still have that Panda?" His smile faded seeing the heartbreak in Yao's eyes./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;""No...I couldn't find it...I had it with me at school, but...I can't find it now...I'm really sorry," Yao said moarnfuly. Ivan stared at Yao. Amethyst orbs meeting golden ones. He reached a hand into one of his dressers and pulled out a box decorated with dragons and was labeled YaoYao. Yao must have missed that drawer. He was surprised when the box was handed to him./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"Ivan smiled. "Open it." Once Yao opened it, he smiled brightly, grabbing the black and white panda bear with a Russian flag in its little paws. Yao squeezed it tightly and cried. "I figured we could start over..." Before Yao could think, he was being pulled into a tight embrace and felt Ivan's round lips pressed against his in a gentle manor. Yao suppressed a moan and immediately blushed, feeling embarrassed. Ivan pressed harder, entering his sly tongue into Yao's welcoming mouth. God, Yao wanted Ivan so bad. He wanted Ivan to show Yao that he was his only./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;""I-Ivan...I love you," Yao confessed, pulling from the kiss to breathe. He felt his whole face heat up when Ivan answered back./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;""I love you too YaoYao"/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"_/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"Alright...warning ! Lemon in the third Chapter. I might post it tomorrow, but I'm at my friends and I don't have time in the morning since church so we'll just see. Have a great weekend and I will miss you. I am going to make an America X Britian for the 4th of July special, but it will be late. Comment and tell me how you liked it. If you want more let me know, because I think I'll stop on the third one because I don't know how everyone feels..that doesn't mean I hate it though. I will do some edditing. Bye!/p 


	3. Birthday Sex

p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="justify"Yao climbed on Ivan's lap and wrapped his soft pink scarf around his neck. He moaned at the warmth and held onto Ivan's shoulder as soft kisses were placed all over his porcelain white skin. This is all he could ever ask for. "I-Ivan...I-I'm only 16..." Yao tried to say, but only succeeded in causing little nibbles on his neck. "Ivan...yes. More!" He shouted, leaning on Ivan's shoulder, panting./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="justify""Shh...my little sunflower. Just enjoy your present" Ivan spoke into Yao's ear. Yao nodded and kissed Ivan's neck, catching him off guard./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="justify"Ivan removed Yao's green robe and threw it aside as well as his pants and underwear. He then began working on his own clothes. Picking Yao up, Ivan lied him on the bed gently and leaned over him, licking up his member and sucking his navel./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="justify""A-ahh...hmmm" Yao whined in pleasure, bucking his hips. Ivan just pushed his legs back down and kept teasing him with his tongue./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="justify"~...~/p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="justify"Pleasure was all that Yao felt at the moment. With each thrust of Ivan's fingers, his erection grew. It got to the point that it was so uncomfortable Yao started to whine in pain. Ivan realized this and stopped pleasuring his hole to rub his lovers length slowly to stop the pain. Yao sighed in relief, feeling the pain almost immediately stopping. Ivan let go and went back to pleasuring his forgotten hole. When Yao whimpered, Ivan felt so terrible he began to suck Yao's member until he came into his mouth. Ivan swallowed and licked Yao's member clean. With a final slurp, he focused on stretching Yao./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="justify""I-Ivan..!..." Yao whined panting./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="justify"Ivan lowered himself to Yao's ear and spoke to him in the most relaxing voice. "Shh...I'm done" He pulled out all three of his fingers and licked all the juice off of them before aligning his member to Yao's stretched hole. He heard a yelp of pain once he pushed in and rubbed Yao's back gently, pushing as much as he can in him. "I won't hurt you...breath..."/p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="justify"Yao gasped and felt tears ruining his beautiful skin. "I-it hurts" Yao hissed and clenched his teeth. "S-Stop!...t-take it out" Yao pleaded with all his heart. "P-Please!"/p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="justify"Ivan However, did not stop. He just stayed in his position until Yao got used to his rod inside him. "Relax YaoYao...breath" Ivan soothed and cooed into Yao's ear, then began sucking his neck from behind./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="justify"Eventually Yao nodded and Ivan began to move ever so slowly. "F-faster Ivan...H-harder" Yao begged and Ivan listened. Soon enough Ivan was going so hard that Yao couldn't handle it. "Ivan!...s-AHHH!" He screamed, feeling himself rip and tear on the inside. Ivan didn't know what he was doing to his lover and kept going, thinking Yao was feeling pleasure. How wrong was he? Very. "I-Ivan..." Yao moaned. Soon Yao's panting became gasps for air and tears spilled from his eyes. "P-Please!...I beg of you" Yao begged with all his heart. "Please Stop! You're hurting me"/p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="justify"As soon as Ivan heard Yao say that he pulled out and turned Yao around to see his tear soaked cheeks. "Yao Yao...I'm so sorry" He pulled Yao into a tight embrace and breathed on his neck. Yao struggled to breath. His throat was burning and his ass felt like Jell-O. "I'm sorry.."/p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="justify"Yao pushed Ivan away and curled up in a ball. "Y-You didn't stop when I screamed your name...You didn't slow down...it hurt Ivan" Ivan was crushed. He didn't want to hurt Yao. It was a mistake. He felt those tears that he forbade to come, roll down his cheeks and off his chin slowly. "I-Ivan..." Yao tried to keep his eyes open, but he was losing./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="justify""I'm sorry YaYao!" Ivan shouted."I'm sorry!" He was too busy yelling at Yao to see the heartbreak and need in his lovers eyes. "Can't you take a hint! Your so selfish! All I did was show you love and help you out!" Ivan kept shouting, ignoring the endless tears that were falling from Yao's eyes. Gasping and more gasping was the only noise Yao made. His whole face was starting to turn purple. "Just go back to your closet and kill yourself!" Ivan finished, all tears in his eyes gone, now they were full of anger. Yao kept gasping, his stomach sucking in and out very quick and hard. "I wanna watch you die painfully!"/p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="justify"Yao reached for his panda basket eagerly, tears still falling quickly. It was then that Ivan realized what was happening, and he immediately regretted everything he said. Yao was having an asthma attack./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="justify"_/p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="justify"What's gonna happen to Yao? Comment to get another chapter for an answer. I have a full idea for this. Thank you for your help, I love you all! :*/p 


	4. Early Graduation

p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;""Tomorrow we are having a test on calculus, so I'd advise that you study hard tonight," Yao's fifth period teacher, Mr. Clark, said. Yao grabbed his planner and wrote under Tuesday, test on calculus tomorrow, study. RING! "Don't forget class, study!" Yao grabbed his books and left class, heading to his locker./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;""Damn locker!" He cursed. Yao punched his locker, and immediately drew his fist back, holding it close to his chest. "Ouch!" He sighed, and tried again, but it still wouldn't open./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;""Hey! What are you doing in my locker?" Yao knew that voice. It was Ruth. "Well?" She was now standing beside Yao, with her clan surrounding him./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"Yao turned and looked at Samantha, one of the girls in Ruth's group, and spoke stern. "This is my locker, so you should probably just take your scrawny little ass out of here."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;""Yao Wang!" Came a deep voice. All the girls backed away from Yao and ran off to lunch. "Come with me."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"Yao tried to defend himself. "They were yell-" The principle grabbed Yao by his wrist and dragged him down the hall, towards his office./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;""There is no cussing in my school!" He snapped./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"Yao's blood was boiling. "Shut the fuck up!" He shouted. "How can you possibly yell at me for causing when that slut group has been hurting me ever since I got here?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;""Those girls would never do a thing! How can you be so dense? They are angles," The principle shouted over Yao./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"Yao cut him off before he could continue. "That janitors closet...do you even go there anymore? NO! because every time I w/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"enter there is still those blood stains all over the floor from the day before! My blood stains that very floor because of those girls!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;""..." Silence. "It's not their fault you beg for attention," The principle spat. "Lunch detention." Yao looked shocked. "No lunch either." Then he walked to the exit. "Attention whore" Then he was gone, leaving Yao alone like he used to be./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;""..." Yao began to sob. His whole body shook, and the secretaries watched in horror. "I-.." He gasped softly, bringing his hands to his chest./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;""Yao Wang..." Yao looked back to see the sectarian, Mrs. Brown, standing behind him. "It's okay, I believe you. Since you skipped classes so much they gave Ruth your locker and everything that was in it. Including your diary."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"Yao continued to sob. "I want..Ivan" The lady walked back to her desk and pulled out a box. Reaching in, she ran her fingers over something that felt of leather and pulled it out./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;""Does Ivan have purple eyes?" Mrs. Brown asked. Yao nodded his head and shook harder. "Here you go..."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"Yao clasped his hands around a leather book that read Yao Wang on the cover and gasped once again. "This is my diary. I t-thought you s-ssss aid..Ruth had it?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"Mrs. Brown rubbed Yao's back and sighed. "Ivan found it last year...outside of the janitors closet. Open it up..." Yao opened it to the first page and smiled, sniffing./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;""Panda..." Yao ran his fingers over the picture of his panda in the book. He looked to the left of that page and saw some words./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"October 1, 2000./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"Name: unknown/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"I found him in between barbed wire. His stomach was getting cut, but I helped you and nursed you back to health. Your mine until the end. I love you, Panda./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"Yao sniffed, causing one tear to roll down his cheek and fall onto that page. "I miss you" He flipped the page and saw blood. He read the words on the left./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"The blood of Mr. Panda. Yao Wang never loved you, so I did his dirty work./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"Yao cried louder and threw his book. "I never said that! P-Panda!" Yao cried his eyes out. "Ivan! I want Ivan!" Mrs. Brown spoke over the intercom for Ivan Braginski to come to the office, then sat down next to Yao./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"The door to the office opened and closed softly. "You called?" Came a familiar Russian accent. Yao turned back to face Ivan with saddened eyes, causing Ivan to rush over. "JaoJao...what's wrong?" Yao grabbed onto Ivan's coat and sobbed. Ivan rubbed Yao's back soothingly and looked to Mrs. Brown./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;""The principle-"/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;""It was on the intercom...everything," Ivan started. "I was on my way to the office when you called." Yao lifted his head and reached for the scarf around Ivan's neck. "Here Yao...I'm gonna sit down on this chair." With that, Ivan sat down with Yao on his lap, and took his scarf off, wrapping it around Yao's neck./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"Yao sniffed, burying his head in Ivan's neck. "I'm sorry for taking y-your lunch away."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"Ivan kissed his cheek and smiled. "I'm sorry for not finding you before going to lunch...are you hungry?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"*GROWL*/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"Yao's stomach spoke for him as it let out a loud growl. Ivan chuckled and picked him up bridial style. "I'll take that as a yes."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"Mrs. Brown smiled at the two. "I understand you two are countries and if you want, I can give you all the books you'll need throughout high school along with workbooks for free so he can be in a safer environment." Ivan nodded and looked at Yao's sleeping face with a smile./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;""That sounds great. I'd do anything to keep my YaoYao safe," Ivan said./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;""If going out and risking my life means Ivan can still live, then I will do it," Yao spoke clearly, not opening his eyes./p 


End file.
